


I'm Too Sober For This

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Kudos: 10





	I'm Too Sober For This

You gave a friendly wave to Sergeant Platt as you walked into the 21st District, case files in your hands. You’d come straight from court so you were in a hip hugging pencil skirt, heels, and pale purple dress shirt, buttons undone a bit to be more comfortable, your blazer hung low over your waist, shielding your badge.

“Y/N, Good to see you again.” Trudy greeted happily, you approached the desk, 

“Good to see you too.” You started, “How’s McHolland?”

“Great.” She beamed, “You here on business?” You held up the handful of files, 

“To a point I guess, Peter still up there?” 

“Yeah. Head on up.”

“Thanks Trudy!” You flashed her a smile as she buzzed you up to Intelligence. Your eyes scanned around the room as you climbed the last couple of stairs, unfamiliar faces bent over their work at their desks, or chatting amongst themselves. A few looked up at the sound of your heels clicking on the floor, a scruffy faced blonde was the first to approach you, a gleam in his eye as he drank in your appearance,

“Hey, what can I help you with?” 

“Looking for Peter Stone.” You’d been at the precinct before but never up to Intelligence, you figured he was either in or watching an interrogation, but weren’t sure where that exactly was. 

“He’s in interrogation right now, should be out soon. Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured to his desk, you could practically feel his eyes burning through your skin as you walked towards him, leaning against his desk. “Stone never mentioned his assistant was so pretty.” He said that part quietly so only you could hear, a smirk evident on his face. You scoffed lightly at that, crossing your arms on your chest.

“Let me guess….you’re Ruzek…” 

“Call me Adam.” He smiled over at you, reaching out to shake your hand, lingering at the touch a little too long, you rolled your eyes, 

“I am way too sober for this.” You muttered under your breath,

“I mean, I could always buy you a drink at the end of the day.” Adam practically licked his lips as he drank in your form again, causing you to outwardly laugh at that. He mocked offence, moving even closer to you “Multiple drinks? Dinner maybe?” You cocked an eyebrow, 

“Y/N!” Peters voice rung out through the room, and you were so incredibly thankful for the save, (though you were one second away from revealing just who you actual were, probably humiliating the young officer, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened) turning away from Adam, your eyes giving a grateful look to the A.S.A. You held the files out for Stone to take, 

“You wanted these?” 

“You’re a lifesaver.” He replied, taking the files from you, starting to flip through the first one as Adam spoke up from behind you,

“Stone, didn’t know you got a new assistant.” Peter stopped, glancing up at the officer across from him, cocking an eyebrow looking between Adam and you, a smirk placed on his face.

“Assistant? Is that what she told you?” He chuckled lightly, Ruzek nearly immediately started to retreat, taking a step back, a confused look on his face, his eyes flickered to Voight as he made his way into the room.

“Captain!” He exclaimed, making his way over to you, giving your hand a shake before pulling you into a quick hug, “Good to see you again, need something from us?” Adam’s face paled, you laughed softly, 

“No, just dropping off something for my husband.” You stroked Peters arm gently, your eyes made their way back to Ruzek, “You know, for someone wanting to be a detective you should really be better at taking in clues.” You made a purposeful show of pushing your blazer back with your left hand, showing off not only your badge but your wedding ring. “Captain Stone, major crimes,” You gave a tilt of your head to Ruzek considering you’d already shaken hands.

“Captain…”He muttered out, “Or…Mrs Stone….nice to meet you.” Peter let out a laugh at that, giving a soft kiss to the side of your head,

“Call her Captain at work unless want your balls cut off.” You laughed, smacking his chest with the back of your hand, Adam visibly tensed,

“He’s joking.” You smiled, “You didn’t know…but if you show up at my precinct I expect Captain.” Voight glanced amidst the three of you as Jay and Kim tried their best to hide their hysterical laughter in the corner of the room.

“Adam, you harassing one of my best detectives?” Ruzek sputtered as Voight laughed, clapping you on the back, “Thanks for giving me some entertainment this week, you should stop by more often.” You laughed at that,

“Thanks Hank. I’ll always remember where I came from,” You squeezed his hand gently, “I’ve already been gone long enough, gotta get back to my squad.” You kissed Peter on the cheek gently, turning to leave.

“I’ll walk you out.” He stated, gathering up the files into his briefcase, following you out of the precinct, “You really enjoy torturing people who don’t realize you outrank them, don’t you?” He chuckled lightly,

“Of course baby, I’ve got to entertain myself somehow.” You smiled against his lips, kissing him softly, looping your hand around his tie, pulling his body against yours, enhancing the kiss. “I also enjoy torturing officers who think I’m a piece of meat when I happen to be married to their A.S.A.” Peter laughed at that,

“You’re evil, baby.” A quick kiss to your soft lips,

“Oh I know.” Your lips met his again, “I’ll see you at home?” You questioned, Peter stroked the side of your face his thumb stroking over your lips,

“Of course my love,” He pulled you into him for a gentle forehead kiss, “Stay safe.”

“Always.” You gave a strong squeeze to his hand before making your way off to your car to head back to your squad.


End file.
